The One
by Mariahkeepscool
Summary: 4 girls left in the Selection. 3 girls will have to go. 2 boys that want America. 1 will marry Maxon and become the Queen of Ilea. This is America's last chance to fight for the life and people she wants. However, all roads to a happy life are really bumpy. Her competition isn't going give in so easily. It's all or nothing, and America's not about to settle for nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Dress set perfectly? Check. Hair, amazing? Double Check. Confident and collected face? Triple Check. Yeah, I'm ready to go to breakfast. Usually, I don't make a big fuss over my appearance, but it's amazing what Southerners and a locked room can do. I've finally realized that Maxon means everything to me. This is the first time I've actually taken the Selection seriously. Ugh, the Selection has been a great experience and adventure, but there's no telling when it will end. As I make it to the table and sit next to Kris, I try to make a script in my head of what to say. The King and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye on anything. Choosing my words carefully is essential.

Maxon makes eye contact with me, smiles, and tugs his ear. I return both a smile and a tug on my ear. My next destination after breakfast was the gardens.

"Ladies, as you probably know, Natalie has dropped out of the Selection. That leaves us three girls away from the bride of my son, and your future queen. May the best girl win," lectured King Clarkson.

I thought about my competition: Kris, Celeste, and Elise. Kris has been really nice to me, from the start. After Marlee's incident, she's become my BSF (Best Selection Friend). According to Maxon if I fail him, she'll be his best alternative. Even as my biggest competition, I couldn't ruin her.

Celeste, on the other hand, is a whole different story. She's been acting like bitch, the second we met. She's even manipulated King Clarkson. Maxon is fully aware of her "issues" and does the same thing she does to him. Use her.

Elise has been kept because of her ties with New Asia. King Clarkson says she helped during his and Maxon's trip to New Asia. I disagree because the trip was a blow because they landed in a rural area, instead of the city. Everyone kept quiet during breakfast. The girls, like me, were probably doing mental opponent note-taking. As the last tart my stomach could hold, I excused myself from the table.

Before the gardens, I made a quick stop at my room. Unfortunately my ex, Aspen Leger, was made my guard because I don't keep my maids with me at night. Aspen still won't give up on me. He's the reason it took so long for me to properly fall for Maxon. Before Aspen managed to say anything, I warned him not to talk to me.

"Look Aspen, we're not getting back to together anytime soon. In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm in the Selection. And I'm in it to win it. Move on," I paused and bit my lip.

"Please." "Mer...I," he started.

It was too late. I was already halfway to the gardens. Maxon beat me there. He was looking at roses. When he noticed I came, he picked a rose that matched my sea blue dress and place it in my hair.

"You look stunning, my dear," he complemented.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'my dear'?" I joked.

"How do you feel about my sweet?

I gagged, "Even sappier."

"Let's keep it America for now, shall we," he replied laughing.

"So why'd you call me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Looked at me during breakfast."

"Did I forget to mention talk and kiss?"

With that, he bent over and kissed me.

I've got to give Maxon credit, his kissing has improved since his first kiss (with me). Kissing Aspen was a lot different that kissing Maxon. After two years of kissing Aspen, it seems normal, like yeah, whatever. Kissing Maxon is like reliving Cinderella. The magic never gets old.

We stood there just kissing, and nothing else mattered. Not the bee on my hand. Not the royal family and Selectionists staring at us. Not...Wait, wait? I pulled back. "What's wrong?" Maxon asked. "Maxon, you should probably turn around," I said slowly. *************************************************************************************

Okay, so this is the start of my new fan-fic. The One: third and last book of the Selecton. Oh, and just making sure you understand that these characters and the setting belong to Kiera Cass (she's a genius). Hope you like my version :) Oh and tell me if any information isn't accurate. Accuracy would make the story more understandable and realistic (in the Selection world). ~Mariahkeepscool


	2. Chapter 2

The Selectionists were green with envy. Queen Amberly had that how cute expression. King Clarkson's expression was unreadable, to my abilities anyway.

Maxon broke the silence, "Well, hello everyone."

If you could spell awkward another way, it would be this moment.

"So Son, is that your signal?" the king asked.

"What signal? Kissing?" He looked genuinely confused.

"No, boy! I'm talking about the ear tugging. I was watching during breakfast."

"Oh. THAT signal. Yes, what about it?"

"You are wasting too much time on that one, Maxon. Hang out with these other girls, now."

Maxon's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me? This is my Selection. I intend to 'hang out' with whomever I choose. It is out of your hands."

If the King was a bomb, he would have exploded and taken out Illéa with him.

"Know your place, boy."

"I do. Here I'll show you."He took out what looked like a small box with a ribbon."America Singer, will you marry me?"

I looked at the King and smirked. The look on his face was priceless. Correction, everyone's faces were priceless.

Focus America.

You've just been proposed to. To be honest, I didn't think I would make a terrific queen. No, Aspen didn't think I would make a good queen. Lots of people have said otherwise: Maxon, Marlee, my dad, my maids, the Italian princess and her cousins. For Illéa's sake I hope they're right.

"Yes."

Gently, Maxon grabbed my ring finger and slipped the exquisite diamond ring on it. Only Queen Amberly and Kris were clapping, though Kris didn't look very happy.

"That is the last straw, boy! Come to my office, and we shall settle this," ordered King Clarkson.

"No!" someone screamed, but it wasn't Maxon.

Queen Amberly.

"I am sick and tired of you abusing my son."-she looked at her husband's surprised face- "Think I didn't know, did you? You should hide your whip better, Clarkson. I've also seen those terrible, terrible scars. Every day I would tell myself that you'd change, but you never did and never will."

Even though the King's face was red, he remained calm. "Amberly, obviously, this shock is messing with your thinking. I'd never hit Maxon." Whatever, he was trying to accomplish wasn't working.

"America, dear, please bring Gavril and his camera. Maxon, take off your shirt."

"Young lady, if you..." The King never got to finish.

Running as fast as I possibly could in high heels and a dress, I finally found Gavril.

Gasping for air, I managed, "G-Gavril...Queen...wants...you...to...bring your camera."

"Well what are we waiting for them?"

This time I took off my shoes before running. When we made it to the gardens, we were greeted by three horrified faces and one bruised Maxon. "Gavril," the Queen called.

"Turn on your camera, we're going live."

The King protested, but the second Gavril hit live on his camera, it was too late.

"People of Illéa, I'd like you to see what your kind has been doing to his own son," the Queen started in a cold voice. "If this man can abuse this own son, just imagine what he will do to you. I, Queen Amberly, am waiting for you before it's too la..."

A loud bang pierced through my ears. Its effects lasted for a minute, but I could still see the Queen falling to the floor. And, yes, this was taped. King Clarkson slowly made his way to the Queen's body to check if she was alive. He shook his head.

Everyone started looking around for the shooter. The only people who I knew bear arms that were around were: the King, Maxon, and...Aspen. In his hand was a smoking gun.

"You, murderer! What did she ever do to you?" I cried.

This was the last straw with Aspen. He tried to run away, but I was faster. Pouncing, I took him down. Under different circumstances, this might have been funny; Too bad the circumstances weren't different. Aspen tried to get up, but I dung my nails into his skin. Who knew manicured nails were also a weapon? ****************************************************************************************

What do you guys think about killing off the Queen. It's not that I didn't like the Queen, but I don't want to drag the Selection too long, you know? hmm...I don't think I can explain the Aspen part right now with giving out a big spoiler in a future chapter. Anything is possible. ;) Well, thx for reading this much. I plan on adding more in a few days. Luv ya all. These are still Kiera Cass's characters. ~Mariahkeepscool

P.S: Hope you guys like the Italian princess and her cousins, you'll see them real soon


	3. Chapter 3

It took 5 guards to release my grip from my Aspen. I smiled at my handiwork: one black eye, five bruises, and about a million marks where my nails once were.

"Thank you," someone said behind me.

Though it didn't sound like Maxon, I thought it was him. I was wrong, it was the King.

"For what?" I asked gritted my teeth.

"Avenging my wife."

Now I seriously confused.

"Didn't you order Officer Leger to," I gulped, "kill Queen Amberly?"

"Of course not! Even though I didn't approve what she was saying, it would have looked twice as bad if I shot her. And besides I love her too much to shoot her."

"What a surprise," I almost said. Instead I asked if he was going to make Maxon cancel our marriage.

He sighed, "You have earned my respect, though the Selection is more political than you may think. Our country will not benefit with you as queen."

Just as I was about to agree, I remembered something: Princess Nicoletta.

"Your Majesty, the Italians agreed to become our allies if I am crowned queen."

He raised his eyebrow. "How do I know you are speaking the truth?"

"I'll show you. Just give me a phone and two minutes."

The party Kris and I hosted has benefited me after all. Karma really does exist. My kind and kind of caring heart did pay off in the Selection after all. Did I also mention I love karma?

When I got to my room, I was expecting to find my maids, but I guess they are very busy with the Queen's murder and all. I took out the note Princess Nicoletta had given me, and took off to the King's office.

"Hello, my fiancé," Maxon said. "Where are we running to?"

Maxon's eyes were still puffy from crying, but he still looked gorgeous.

"To your dad's study. I'm doing to show him the benefit of having me as your bride."

"You don't need to..." he started.

"Yes, I do. Even if we do get married, King Clarkson will make things very complicated. I'm making it easier for us."

Once we arrived at the King's Office, I dialed the number on my note.

"Hello?" the Princess of Italy asked after the 5th ring.

"Uh, hey Princess Nicoletta, it's America." I started. Wow, I stink at intros. "So I'm officially Maxon's fiancé, and..."

I heard girls screeching on the other line, followed by background talk like, 'I knew it!' or 'It happened this week, you owe me that necklace!' Did they bet on me?

"Helloo?" I asked. After a couple seconds, the Princess answers, "Sorry, sorry. I'm, okay fine, we're so happy for you. Italy and Ilea could be great allies with you as queen."

While King Clarkson's mouth hung open, I gave him the 'I told you so' face.

"I'm hoping so," I replied back in the phone.  
_

I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I wanted it to focus on make event, instead of two main ones-like my last chapter. Really enjoyed bringing the Italians into this chapter because they are just so funny. The characters are and will always be Kiera Cass's. The actual One is coming out in about 1 and half months. I'm so excited. BTW: How do you guys feel about DIVERGENT movie? I love the book, but I heard the movie isn't as great as the book. Kinda scared to watch the movie. ~Mariahkeepscool


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. Everyone was questioned for some unnecessary reason. Maxon and I kissed… a lot. We ate in silence. All eyes were on the Queen's empty chair. Then, one by one, we all went back to our rooms.

I couldn't sleep at all. Too many questions left unanswered. Why did Aspen shoot Queen Amberly? And most importantly, why wasn't he executed or at least arrested.

My new diamond ring caught my eye. Did I really agree to be Maxon's wife? For some reason, I feel really guilty. He still doesn't know about Aspen.

"America," I told myself. "He's your fiancé now, you have to tell him."

Yeah. Tomorrow morning I'd tell Maxon about my first love being my guard.

Unfortunately, I never got the chance.

"America," a stern voice said shaking me to get up.

"Hmmmmm?" I managed.

"Wake up. You have some explaining to do."

"Maxon? Is that you Oh, I have something to tell you."

In the morning, my brain doesn't start functioning until a half an hour after getting out of bed, so I still never processed what Maxon was saying. Using all my "awake strength", I managed to get off my bed.

That's when my eyes finally opened to see an unhappy Maxon.

"So, about…" he started.

"Wait," I interrupted. "Let me tell you what I wanted to tell you first. Remember the guy I was with back at home? That guy is that bastard, Officer Leger.

However, Maxon didn't seem surprised. His expression remained stable.

"What made you want to tell me?" he inquired.

"Guilt, reasoned that my fiancé has to know about my maniac- ex."

"Funny thing- Officer Leger just confessed to having a relationship with you. "  
_

I updated The One because the previous chapters (until I updated them) were all one paragraph  
It would have made me so dizzy to read all that. Honestly, I would have been like "I'm not going blind. Can't read this.  
You awesome readers that have suffered the one paragraph chapter...I'm so sorry

Felt so bad that I never checked...this is my apology- A chapter during the weekdays -usually very rare ('cuz I always have so much homework)-


	5. Chapter 5

My heartbeat and breathing slowed down then stopped. Screw my half hour of grogginess; Maxon's words woke me right up. Was that Aspen's plan all along: to get me kicked out of the selection?

To think that I thought Aspen would want the best for me. I actually found it funny now my days were so bipolar: Marriage proposal, death of Queen Amberly, the king's approval, and now Aspen's confession.

_ Just a typical day in America singer's life_, I thought.

Gathering up all my courage, I looked into Maxon's eyes. I drew my breath as I saw the mix of emotions: Disappointment, hurt, confusion, and worst of all, betrayal. What have I done?

Seeing him like that started a flood of tears.

"I... I..." but I couldn't string together any words.

"Is that why you needed time?" Maxon asked in a cracked voice.

"Yes. But I'd to emphasize needed." My voice came back, just in time to defend myself.

"So yesterday was real?" he asked in a little happier voice. "

"Every last bit. Look Maxon, I wish I could take back every moment, with Aspen not you, after the Selection started. Unfortunately, I can't. It's just that, he was my first love and..."

"And you couldn't let go," sounding surprised by what he'd said.

Before I could answer, I remembered something. A queen would take responsibility for her actions and await the punishment. Even if I wasn't going to be a queen, I need to at least prove to myself that I had the qualities.

I used my pillow to wipe my tears, "I'm ready."

Maxon raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"My punishment, what's it going to be: death or canning?"

His face fell, "Shit, I forgot about that part."

Despite the circumstances I just had to laugh, making Maxon give me a 'it-isn't-time-for-anything-to-be-funny' look. That didn't make me stop laughing; so exasperated; he asked me what was so amusing at a time like this.

"You swore," I mused.

"You have that kind of effect on me," he smiled slightly for a second before it vanished. "America Singer, you're arrested for treason." His voice was shaking and hesitant.

"Let's go," I said in a lame attempt to lighten the mood.

On our way to the cell, the girls were all looking at me. Celeste was snickering-bitch; Elise was expressionless; and Kriss looked horrified. For some reason, I lifted my head a few inches higher.

Aspen was already waiting for me at the cell. He gave me an apologetic look. Yeah, I'm going to talk to _him._

{-o-}

After what I think was two hours of avoiding eye contact with Aspen, I caved.

"What the hell, Aspen? You keep proving over and over than you're a villain! How dare you kill Queen Amberly? Don't get me wrong, I'm mad to you for telling about _us_, but killing the Queen is unaccept…"

"Mer!" Aspen interrupted. "It was for your own good!"

"Why because I wasn't going to pick you?"

"NO! The Southern rebels will kill the monarchies. If Maxon picked you, they'd kill you too. This was the only way I could think of so you wouldn't get crowned Princess."

That actually made _some_ sense.

"It doesn't matter Aspen! Did it _ever_ occur to you that I'm willing to take that risk? Stop being to goddamn selfish."

Aspen turned his gaze away from me.

"Fine, let's pretend that I didn't care about that-What about Queen Amberly?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"During the last rebel attack, the Southerners had me cornered. They told me their plan and offered me a trade. They'd keep you safe if I killed Queen Amberly when the right time came."

"You were right!" I exploded. "I don't understand. I'd rather die than have the amazing and kind Queen killed."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's glad she's dead? King Clarkson can't keep his hands to himself."

I turned my body to face the wall. If this conversation was continued, it would end with one of us dead.

*****  
It sucks doesn't it? ;( I'm a failure *crying silently* I'm sorry you've had to put up with this. Well aaaneeewaaay, what did you guys think of the real The One? I loved it; Kiera Cass outdid herself. Well, I've decided to continue this fanfiction anyway because the actual book ended at her wedding. I wanna see what happens after. (Don't worry you guys are gonna see some Maxerica babies) I'm going to try to forget what I read so you get a totally different story than the one Kiera Cass gave. Oh and for the record: I SO called Queen Amberly dying. :(**

**Thank you to all my readers...you guys are awesome sauce! Haha I love you guys 3 ~Mariahkeepscool**

**P.S Just curious: What's your favorite book? There's a poll on my blog. (Both stand alones & series)**


End file.
